


Celebration

by Morenita326



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Coda, F/M, Lake George, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are off to celebrate that she defeated death on a starry night on Lake George.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> On "Coda" Day I decided to re-watch it and I thought I would have liked this epilogue.

_Stars look beautiful on the lake's surface._

_Or in her eyes._

_Or is it her eyes that make stars look beautiful?_

“Chakotay?”

“Hm…”

“What are you truly thinking?” she stares at him with a joyful smile and her head on her palm.

The water is calm and he has stopped rowing a while ago, they are far from the shore, surrounded by stars. However, somehow it doesn't feel like floating in space. She hands a cup of Champagne and looks into his eyes for that answer.

Words jam in his mouth, he looks down and back at her with a grin but in silence. _She should know by now._

“I saw you crying over my dead body, you know” she giggles and looks at the water “I know… what the mind does, right?”

“The mind?” he squints at her.

“Yes…” she hesitates “I… I saw… The alien showed me _Voyager_ moving on after my death. That vision started with you crying over my dead body on the planet’s surface” if there was a moon on the sky, he could see her blushing, but can't and yet, he knows..

“I did cry over your dead body” he stares at her and she turns to him almost daring to hope “I really thought I had lost you, Kathryn”.

They both fall silent into each other’s eyes.

She can’t tell him how scared she is of falling asleep, of waking up to find it has been a vision and that she is, indeed, a ghost. She tries to find something to say but all she can think of are the three words she is not allowed to pronounce, so she remains silent, hoping he knows. _He should know by now._

“I would have become Captain…” he chuckles and extends his open hand to her breaking the tension.

“Well” she puts her hand softly on his “you lost your chance, Commander” and she emphasizes that last word lowering her forehead and raising her eyebrows. Having her making jokes, taking his hand… he fells happy and for the first time he allows himself to fully feel. He laughs openly, his body shakes with happiness holding her hand as if it anchored him to life. And it does. She laughs too and soon the boat is shaking.

“Carefull! We will flip the boat…!” but either of them can stop the laughter and the boat flips.

Chakotay falls in clean but Kathryn goes in backwards and she can’t see anything underwater. She emerges a few centimeters away from where he is holding to the hull. She opens her eyes to see his loving smile and she can’t help to smile back at him.

Then, all the words that were jammed at his lips become a spear that hits the air.

“I love you. Don’t ever leave me”

“I won’t. I love you too.”

She brushes his lips with hers and she closes eyes feeling the warmth of his breath. His strong arm circles her waist and pulls her softly to him. She opens her eyes into his, a moment before he sinks in her lips.


End file.
